Body Heat
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Paris. Anos 20. E Mitchell procura por sua próxima vítima.


**Body Heat**

_"You took my heart,_

_deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they would turn into real._

_You broke your promise and made me realize..._

_It was all just a lie!"_

Angels - Within Temptation

* * *

Era sempre pela diversão. E pelo sangue, é claro. Ah... o sangue! O peculiar líquido carmesim descendo quente e delicioso pela garganta. Mitchell o adorava com todas suas forças. E ansiava por ele. Todos os dias. A cada minuto. A cada segundo. Sorriu ao se lembrar como se sentia quando se alimentava. Toda dor sumia por um único momento de puro êxtase. Todos os problemas eram esquecidos, pois como poderiam existir quando alguém se sente tão bem?

Uma curta viagem para Paris era aquela. Herrick achava que ambos precisavam de um descanso. Pretendia também falar com a Rainha Vampira daquela cidade. Uma amiga antiga e meio excêntrica, segundo o vampiro mais velho. E onde ele estava mesmo? Mitchell bebericou seu copo de whisky e olhou em volta. A festa estava cheia de humanos. Localizou seu criador em uma das mesas, entretendo uma mulher. Bonita. Loira. Com o tipo de classe que se nota olhando para o modo como a pessoa se porta. Aristocrata, exatamente o tipo de vítima que Herrick gostava acima de todas as outras. Mitchell quase riu. Enganar belas mulheres de modo a conseguir seu desejado alimento era tão fácil que chegava a ser ridículo. Às vezes se perguntava como humanos conseguiam ser tão tolos, tão ignorantes quanto ao perigo que a dupla representava. Jamais conseguira a resposta e então, de repente, lá estava mais uma das vítimas caindo em armadilhas planejadas pelos vampiros.

Virou o resto do copo e esquadrinhou a área. Havia música, amigos bêbados, homens cortejando mulheres, pessoas dançando. Todos com suas melhores roupas e adornos brilhantes. Mulheres impecáveis e homens com gel no cabelo. Humanos aproveitando o melhor que a mortalidade poderia lhes oferecer: o agora.

O moreno acendeu um cigarro e tragou longamente enquanto ainda observava o salão de festas. Então, em meio a fumaça que havia acabado de lhe escapar da boca, localizou uma cascata de cabelos vermelhos que lhe chamou atenção. Ela usava um vestido preto, simples, que lhe moldava o corpo lindamente, deixando os braços nus. Um colar de pérolas no colo exposto. Brincos com pedras verdes que combinavam com seus olhos. Expressão entediada.

Mitchell se desencostou do bar e andou até ela com o porte de um predador cercando a presa. No caminho orquestrou exatamente o plano que a convenceria de que sair da festa com ele era o que ela queria.

"Acho que você está incomodando a senhorita, meu caro.", disse ele encarando o homem que tentava desesperadamente chamar a atenção da mulher. Os olhos da ruiva brilharam no instante em que pousaram sobre o charmoso vampiro. Barba bem feita, cabelo moldado bem como mandava a época, terno bem cortado. Sim, definitivamente melhor que o patético homem (do qual nem ao menos se lembrava do nome) que agora olhava para ela e para o estranho que acabara que chegar. Ela achou extremamente divertido como o cérebro dele parecia estar trabalhando horas extras para descobrir o que fazer.

O pobre homem (Brian era o nome dele), sem saber o que dizer e se sentindo inexplicavelmente ameaçado pelo recém-chegado, sorriu para a mulher, murmurou uma despedida e saiu. Finalmente um humano relativamente inteligente, pensou Mitchell e olhou para as costas de Brian com certo desprezo.

"Obrigada, uh...?", começou ela, lançando um sorriso para o belo homem.

"John. John Mitchell.", disse ele e pegou a mão que ela oferecia nas suas depositando um leve beijo na pele quente e cheirosa. Ele quase pôde sentir o pulso dela com aquele rápido toque. "Eu posso?", perguntou ele apontando para a cadeira vazia ao lado dela. Ela sorriu mais uma vez e acenou com a cabeça.

"Sou Alícia Legrand, querido.", se apresentou ela sedutoramente. A mulher já havia sido completamente enfeitiçada pelo vampiro. Bom, é isso que fazemos, não é?, pensou Mitchell, quase rindo internamente.

"É um prazer, Alícia.". Não demorou muito tempo de conversa para perceber que o que Alícia tinha de bonita, ela tinha também de comum. Era uma daquelas garotas que nascem em uma boa família e sempre tem tudo o que querem. Tudo do bom e do melhor, claro. Ela provavelmente tinha alguns poucos conhecimentos de filosofia, música e artes. Talvez soubesse um pouco sobre os negócios do pai, mas sempre preferiu se concentrar nas tarefas da casa que sua mãe lhe ensinava. Uma típica mulher de vinte e poucos anos. Uma típica humana. Ninguém faria grande estardalhaço com a morte dela.

Ah, e como ela cheirava bem! Enquanto Alícia contava sobre fatos aleatórios de sua vida, ele apenas fingia prestar atenção. É assim que se ganha a confiança delas. Não é nem ao menos necessário contar detalhes sobre sua própria vida, Mitchell só tinha que ouvir e comentar algo de vez em quando. Uma onda de sorrisos falsos e pretensões. Aquela era apenas uma das características da caçada. O que realmente interessava o vampiro era aquela veia pulsante no pescoço da jovem (era esse local que seus olhos insistiam em focar). O calor de sua pele quando ela tocava seu braço ou sua mão (fazendo com que ele resistisse ao impulso de se agarrar àquele calor). O sangue fluindo poderoso nas veias debaixo da pele. Saber o que aconteceria em pouco tempo era uma das melhores sensações. Mitchell sentiu o desejo tomar conta de seu corpo, a fome era tanta que sua visão ficava centenas de vezes mais aguçada. As pupilas dilatavam, absorvendo mais luz do que nunca. As cores do ambiente, do cabelo de Alícia, dos olhos dela, ficavam extremamente vivas. E é sempre em meio a esse frenesi de cores e cheiros que ele quase perde o controle. Era quase como um jogo deixar que seu corpo chegasse a tal ponto de loucura, como ir até a beira de um precipício e olhar para baixo sem a menor intenção de pular.

No final, com um pouco de ajuda do álcool, conseguiu levá-la para um táxi. Não conseguiu encontrar Herrick antes de sair, então assumiu que ele já devia ter saído com a própria vítima. No caminhou convenceu-a de que seria bem melhor se ela fosse para o hotel com ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido tudo que ele faria com ela naquela noite (menos o grand finale, obviamente). Ela concordou enquanto ria sedutoramente no ouvido dele.

Quando finalmente entrou no quarto, Mitchell estava quase impaciente. Engoliu o sentimento. Logo, pensou ele, logo conseguiria o sangue da mulher. Antes queria sentir todo aquele calor tão característico do ser humano.

"Vamos, tire as roupas para mim, querida.", disse ele e logo em seguida capturou os lábios dela nos seus. Ela imediatamente abriu passagem para a língua dele, a qual explorou todos os cantos da boca dela sentindo todo aquele sabor. Mitchell achou quase custoso se separar da mulher e quando o fez ele se sentou na cama e afrouxou a própria gravata tirando-a. Ela sorriu para ele com os lábios inchados, se sentindo completamente tonta com o beijo. E queimando de desejo.

Ela ficou de costas para ele exibindo todas suas curvas e perguntou: "Pode abrir meu zíper, John?". Mitchell se levantou e afastou o cabelo acobreado do pescoço da mulher. Seus lábios imediatamente desceram vorazes para a curva do pescoço dela. Abriu o fecho do colar e começou a morder a área entre o pescoço e o ombro de leve. Ela gemia. O vampiro desceu o zíper do vestido lentamente com uma das mãos. A outra passeava pelo corpo dela. A língua trilhou um caminho mais para cima, logo abaixo do maxilar, onde ele sentiu o pulso forte de Alícia. Ele podia terminar tudo ali mesmo. Só precisava colocar um pouco mais de força no abraço e colocar uma das palmas sobre a boca da jovem para impedi-la de gritar. Então cravaria as presas na pele clara da mulher e sugaria seu sangue até a última gota. Só o pensamento disso fez com que seu membro ardesse. As calças, de repente, se tornaram um inconveniente e um desconforto. Mas qual seria a graça de acabar tudo ali? A humana estava a sua mercê pelo resto da noite e, no momento, ele não estava nem perto de satisfeito. Queria aproveitar o fogo quente que parecia passar do corpo dela para o dele à medida que a proximidade entre os dois diminuía.

Depois de abrir o vestido dela, ele se sentou na cama novamente e atirou o próprio paletó no chão. Alícia se virou para ele e abaixou o vestido exibindo seu corpo e o resto da pele clara como porcelana. Ah, sim, ela era bonita. Mas isso realmente importava? Não muito. Era o sangue, no final das contas, que fazia com que ele quase se retorcesse de prazer. Sua visão ficou extremamente sensível novamente e era quase como se ele visse o líquido fluindo pelo corpo da mulher, uma espécie de brilho sobre a pele que fazia com que ele soubesse o exato lugar de onde conseguiria uma maior quantidade caso a mordesse. O vampiro balançou a cabeça como que tentando espantar tais pensamentos e quando olhou para ela novamente não havia mais brilho. Alícia rapidamente se livrou das roupas de baixo ficando completamente nua para ele e se sentou no colo de Mitchell, com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo.

Ele depositou as mãos na cintura dela sentindo mais uma vez o calor que emanava da pele da mulher. Eles se beijaram novamente e, em meio ao beijo, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele o mais rápido que conseguia. Logo a peça jazia no chão junto com todas as outras. A ruiva percorreu as mãos pelo tórax de Mitchell e depois pelos braços arranhando a pele dele e sentindo cada músculo se contrair debaixo de seus dedos.

Mitchell, então, se levantou segurando-a pelas coxas. Colocou a mulher na cama e se deitou sobre ela. Imediatamente começou a beijar o pescoço para, logo em seguida, partir para os seios. O cheiro de Alícia o entorpecia de desejo fazendo com que tanto sua garganta quanto seu membro ardessem. Ele sugava um dos mamilos arrancando gemidos de Alícia e apertava o outro seio com uma das mãos. Ela puxava o cabelo dele de leve bagunçando-o e fazendo com que algumas curvas tomassem forma nos fios.

Mitchell sorriu com os gemidos que saiam dos lábios de Alícia. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela ao mesmo tempo em que levava sua mão livre para o meio das pernas dela. Ele a tocou sentindo toda a umidade no local e viu o rosto da mulher se contorcer de prazer. Ele abandonou os seios dela e subiu para mais um beijo. Enquanto suas línguas dançavam em uma intensa batalha, ele a penetrou com dois dedos e começou a movimentá-los dentro dela arrancando-lhe mais gemidos. Os primeiros foram abafados pelo beijo, mas o vampiro logo voltou a se ocupar com o pescoço da humana, ansiando pelo momento em que o sangue jorraria dali direto para sua garganta.

Ele sabia que ela estava perto de um orgasmo, podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dela aumentando junto com seus gemidos e a umidade entre seus dedos. Mitchell se levantou da cama e removeu a última peça de roupa que lhe restava, finalmente sentindo um pouco de conforto entre as pernas ao ter o membro livre do tecido.

Olhou brevemente para a humana na cama. Um sorriso de lado apareceu em seu rosto. Ela estava completamente entregue. O rosto estava corado e o peito subia e descia com a respiração ofegante. A hora estava chegando! Alícia ergueu o corpo se apoiando no colchão com os cotovelos enquanto admirava o corpo nu de Mitchell.

"Vem.", disse ela em uma voz tão rouca pelo desejo que mais se aproximava de um gemido.

E ele foi.

Deitou-se sobre ela e a penetrou com força. Alícia gritou de prazer ao sentir todo o membro de Mitchell entrar em si de uma só vez. Ela enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele permitindo que ele fosse ainda mais fundo e os dois começaram a se movimentar até encontrar o ritmo perfeito entre os corpos. A velocidade das estocadas aumentava cada vez mais e era possível ouvir os sons de carne contra carne. Mitchell deslizava para dentro dela com facilidade sentindo toda a umidade e o calor de dentro dela ao redor do seu membro pulsante. Ele podia sentir o prazer aumentando cada vez mais e se espalhando pelo seu corpo em ondas.

Alícia olhou-o completamente frustrada quando ele saiu de dentro dela e se sentou na cama. Mitchell quase revirou os olhos e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse sobre ele. Pegou o próprio membro na mão para guiá-lo para dentro da mulher novamente. Os dois gemeram de prazer enquanto ele a penetrava. Não demorou a se movimentarem novamente em ritmo acelerado.

Quase lá, quase lá, pensou novamente. Podia sentir o calor dela passando para seu corpo com o atrito dos corpos. Mitchell gemeu com a expectativa. Estava esperando o momento certo.

E então, o momento chegou. Sentiu Alícia se estreitar mais ainda sobre seu membro. Ela havia atingido o orgasmo. Os gemidos agora saiam altos da garganta dela. Ele aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos dentro dela e, sabendo que a mente da mulher estava completamente nublada pelo prazer, deixou que sua natureza vampírica aparecesse em seu rosto e cravou as presas na curva de seu pescoço. O sabor do sangue em sua boca imediatamente aumentou o prazer do sexo infinitas vezes. Isso, somado ao fato de que as paredes úmidas e quentes dela se contraiam sobre seu membro fez com que ele também gozasse.

Estrelas apareceram por detrás de suas pálpebras. O maravilhoso gosto do liquido que saia abundantemente de dentro das veias dela inundou sua mente. Ele retirou o membro de dentro dela e notou que os gemidos de Alícia, antes de puro prazer, começavam a mostrar uma nota de dor. Ele se afastou da ferida que ele mesmo havia aberto na pele da mulher fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. O horror tomou conta dos olhos verdes assim que viu os olhos negros e todo o sangue escorrendo pelo queixo de Mitchell. Abriu a boca para gritar, mas o vampiro a impediu colocando uma mão sobre seus lábios com força.

"Agora... Nenhum barulho, querida.", disse ele com um sorriso sádico no rosto sujo de sangue. Deitou-a na cama bruscamente e em seguida voltou a sugar o sangue da mulher. Ela lutava contra ele, os braços tentando empurrá-lo para longo e as pernas chutando em todas as direções. Os gritos eram abafados pela mão de Mitchell. Pouco tempo depois ele sentiu o corpo dela ficar fraco. Alícia estava morrendo. A luta diminuiu até cessar completamente. Todo o calor que antes pertencia ao corpo da humana agora se encontrava dentro do vampiro. Continuou se alimentando até sentir-se satisfeito e rolou para o lado abandonando o corpo. A fome finalmente silenciou em seu estômago. O sabor do sangue, no entanto, continuava forte como nunca em sua língua. Mitchell sorriu debilmente. Sentia-se relaxado. De toda sua vida, era apenas em momentos como aquele que o vampiro finalmente sentia paz.

Então, completamente saciado e exausto, Mitchell recebeu o sono de braços abertos como se fosse um velho amigo. Lidaria com o corpo pela manhã, pensou. Cobriu-se com o lençol sujo de sangue e adormeceu logo em seguida.

* * *

espero que gostem da história. :DD primeira fanfic de Being Human e primeiríssima NC17, então sejam bonzinhos. hehe


End file.
